User talk:A Fox Lost in the Garden
Chapter Delays Sorry for the delay to Misfits Volume 3, I was promoted and the workload prevented me from doing much else. Funnily enough, I've now been head hunted for an even higher position and barely have anything to do at work. Translation will resume shortly. A Fox Lost in the Garden (talk) 05:57, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chapter 1 - Dark Clouds over Suomus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snugglemuffins (Talk) 23:16, December 11, 2012 Welcome and thanks! Welcome to Strike Witches Wiki, and thanks for the Misfits novel chapter upload! Yay! Rudel at last! Makuhari Fan01 (talk) 22:41, December 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem XD This is my first attempt at LN translation, and seeing as it came out ok I thought I might as well post it for everyone. I haven't been able to contact Britfag yet though, wondering if he's still active... So for the time being I'll keep going. ...and Tomoko's a jerk! A Fox Lost in the Garden (talk) 00:00, December 32, 2012 (UTC) (forgot to sign last time) I think it's nice of you trying to contact Britfag, especially since he put in alot of work translating the novels before you started to. The issue with him is that he tends to get very busy and the translation status feels like it's at a standstill. Since he hasn't posted any updates for the project in a year, I think you're safe taking it over. Also if you do eventually contact him and you decide to stop working on this project, would you be willing to work on other projects in need of translation? The 504th and 506th still need their twitter stories completed and Himegoe 2 Volumes 2-6 are still up for grabs. Anon 21:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) If Britfag does come back, he can go ahead and replace what I've translated, or create a hybrid translation. Chapter 3 needs a good re-write anyway. I'm doing this primarily as an excercise in translation and will therefore continue to work on the untranslated chapters regardless of whether it will be posted here, or eventually replaced. Feedback on chapters 4 and onwards is much appriciated. I'm not sure if I'll work on something else Strike Witches related, but it's not out of the question. There are a lot of untranslated novels I want to read, and more that I would like to read the original of. Thank you for taking the time to comment. A Fox Lost in the Garden (talk) 02:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for the translation of the "Suomus Misfits" novels.I really appreciate your generosity and mastery of the Japanese language (as a person who cannot speak Japanese) and look forward to the next translation! -User: Beyond Science Editing. Finally remembered to update Chapter 6. Chapter 7 up. Very misleading title as there are only brief mentions of the upcoming counter-strike. Not that there isn't action. In fact; Haruka becomes and ace in one assault. Nice job Haruka. Illu's sister! Noooooo! Big time bummer Fox... I might have missed it, but it looks like Aurora isn't going to appear... I guess she was created much to late for the novels... This situation seems like something she would have been asigned to. Maybe she 'has,' but it would probably only come out if the author re-released the novels, updated with the most recent information about newer witches. Bummer again... Aurora has some seriously awesome non-h 'in-combat' fan art... Sigh... Makuhari Fan01 (talk) 23:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I would have liked to see that too. They haven't really specified exactly which units have been called in. Further novels would be welcome, perhaps back-stories of certain characters in their previous units. My favourite character is Eila, and according to this wiki she served under Elma before joining the 501st (and had obviously heard second-hand about the 'humanoid' Neuroi that will appear in Vol.3). That could form a bridge between the two different lines of Strike Witches canon. A Fox Lost in the Garden (talk) 20:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) General comments and recent works. Fox; Bit of a whammy for Tomoko there at the end of v2... better make that a 2x4 to the back of the head whammy! No wonder she went kind-of berzerk! As for me; I guess I've been slacking and not paying attention, since I didn't realize you had two chapters of the next book up! Here comes the Italians! I mean the Romagnans! Makuhari Fan01 (talk) 00:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Thought you'd disapeared ;P Regarding that 2x4... rather than the Itokawa-trap, I think a better one would have been a new letter from Takeko ending with; "P.S. Recently there was this perverted engineer guy dropping off news and supplies from Fuso. He kept hitting on all the witches; giving them cheap knock off gifts and stuff. I heard he set off for Suomus, so watch yourself." But that's just how I would have written it. Sneak preview, Tomoko's hidden fetish; Tomoko seized Haruka's ankle and dragged her over to the bed, then began tying the smaller girl to it with rope. : “What are you doing~?” A Fox Lost in the Garden (talk) 20:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) So, how's progress on the exceedingly long Volume 3, Chapter 3 going?Anon (talk) 23:59, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Should have finished a while ago, but currently at 70%. Unfortunately things at work kicked off, I got put in charge and can't sit around translating, at least until things calm back down again. Still getting through it at a snails pace. A Fox Lost in the Garden (talk) 06:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Dear Santa... I was a good boy. I started watching SW this year. Then I started reading manga and LN's. I wrote many chapters of fanfic for Striker Witches. All i would like for Christmas is a new chapter from Volume 3. Sincerely, Atikabubu (talk) 17:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC) *Opens door* Hello... Anyone there?! Are you still active fox in the garden? Its been a while since you last posted here... Hopefully works calmed down a bit... Please come back... I'd love to read the end of this series.. And find out Tomokos hidden fetish..huehueue --AusFlyer (talk) 05:33, January 27, 2015 (UTC)